Life is
by blankdreamer
Summary: CRAP! i mean seriously, it doesn't even make sense. How can a school put a GIRL in a BOY'S dorm? And oh god.. it's SASUKE! My sister's boyfriend! "Hey Sa-kura-?" Oh Crap... "Coming Mr. Bass-Turd."
1. They Meet Again

**No explanation dudes… just popped up in my brain**

**No explanation dudes… just popped up in my brain. Just tell me if I should continue or not.**

**S T A N D A R D D I S C L A I M E R A P P L I E D**

**Life is… CRAP! **

**Chapter 1**

Sakura opened the door, but when she saw who it was she was tempted to slam it back closed.

But instead she used a cool, relaxed demeanor that rivaled his.

She smirked and leaned on the doorframe.

"What the hell are you doing at my house, Uchiha?" she smirked.

"Is this really how you treat your best-friend and your sister's BOYFRIEND?" her smile fell.

"This is exactly why you are my EX-best friend."

-

Little Sasuke and Sakura played in the flowery field.

"I bet you can't catch me Saku-chan!" He squealed speeding away.

"I bet I can!" Sakura hopped up and ran at him, "Sasu-kun!"

Sasuke smiled and slowed, best friends always let the other win…

Sakura smiled and tackled him in a huge hug.

They rolled around in the grass, laughing, giggling and having a hell of a time.

"Ya know I bet we're gonna be best friends forever!" Sakura chimed.

"You bet!" Sasuke tickled her.

She tickled back.

They were tight like this for a long time…

Up until Sakura's father married again, but the worst part was the wife was H O R R I B L E!

Actually the worst part was that her father died.

So Sakura was alone.

Her new sister never let her talk to Sasuke ever.

Which is probably why she got him.

-

Sasuke smirked, "We were friends?"

Sakura scowled, "I'm gonna slap you if you don't shut up."

"SAKURA!" A high pitch squeal called…. It was the equivalent to scraping a chalkboard with your nails.

They turned to see… Sakura's GORGEOUS sister…

Karin.

Sakura rolled her eyes in annoyance, "I'll leave you two 'lover's' alone now."

Karin latched herself onto Sasuke.

"Before I throw up!" Sakura says with a snicker.

She runs into he room and slams it on the wall.

Karin screams and throws her purse at the door, "BITCH!"

Sasuke smirked and said, "Let's go, babe."

-

Sakura slid down her door and sat on the wooden floor.

"Sasuke you are an inconsiderate bastard." She smiled through the tears she had shed.

She pulled out a picture from her pocket and held it close.

She sobbed, "But I miss you so much Sasu-kun!"

She cried into her sleeve.

It was bad enough to see him at school with her sister, but know she has to see him everyday?!

She slumped and wiped her eyes. "Dammit, I'm so weak."

"SAKURA!" that squeal was the equivalent of hearing a cat get run over.

"Yes, mother?" she hollered back.

"COME HERE THIS INSTANT!"

Sakura scrambled up to her feet and went downstairs.

She ran down the stairs so fast that you'd think she was a ghost. But being as graceful as she is she stumbled and slipped forward.

"EEK!" she closed her eyes ready for a head-on collision, instead she fell into steady, firm arms.

She sighed and got up, "Thanks." She mumbled, she spared no glance because she remembers that familiar touch.

The softest touch imaginable comes from the hardest people.

She glided toward "mother."

She stood before the red-haired woman and asked, "What is it you need?"

The woman waved her hand and said, "I need nothing at the moment –insert Sakura twitching- I just need to speak with you."

Sakura nodded and sat down across from her. Karin and Sasuke also walked in and sat down. Sakura took note that Sasuke sat next her… close enough for her to smell his husky boyish smell.

"Sakura I don't need you around the house anymore." She started.

Sakura blinked… _is she disowning me?_

"So you are going to live in the dorm at school."

Sakura sighed… _Crap…_

"Is that all?" Sakura asked standing up.

"Yes, -she sits back down- you are leaving today… right now." The woman stood up and left.

Sakura rolled her eyes and got up. She headed for her room, "Hey! Haruno!" Sakura looks back to see Karin sneering at her. "I have to stay there too, so don't go making a loser of yourself!"

Sakura was tempted to flick her off, so she ran away. She ran back into her cramped room and threw all her crap into a large suitcase.

-

Sasuke grabbed Karin around the waist and stuck his head in her neck, "I'll take you and your 'sister' to school."

Karin sneered, "Can't we just ditch the bitch here?"

Sasuke for some reason let go of her immediately, and felt a pang at his heart. _Why does this hurt? It hurts more than not being friends…. What the hell is this?_

"No, I can wait." Sasuke leaned against the wall, "Go pack up."

Karin trotted away singing "Girlfriend."

"Sakura… you have no idea… how much I miss you…"

-

Sakura sat in Sasuke's jet black Ferrari. The rain was sliding down the windows. She watched with a smile as Sasuke tried to jam Karin's five large luggages into the small car. Sakura only had two.

She giggled to herself as he sat down wet, and turned on his car. Though she was crammed in the backseat with suitcases threatening to crush her… she was laughing. Karin, of course, got shot gun.

She was in a happy mood because she is using her ipod to listen to the "Emo version of Umbrella." (By Vanilla Sky) she could just imagine Sasuke in a dress dancing around.

She ignored the "shut-the-fuck-up" glare Karin was giving off. She began to sing.

_Now that it's raining more than ever_

_Know that we'll still have each other,_

_You can stand under my umbrella!_

_You can stand under my umbrella!_

She sang it full out rock and then looked back out the window. The rain flew down the window and she sighed. A smile curled up on her face.

Sasuke looked into the mirror and saw Sakura spacing out by the window mumbling the lyrics of a song. And telling by her twisted smile, he could tell she was thinking about something… twisted.

Sasuke stopped the car in front of the school, when it had just stopped raining. Sakura was the first to step out of the car. "I go to the office to find my dorm right?" She spoke as she hulled out her two suitcases.

Sasuke just nodded. Sakura shrugged and walked towards the office, usually no one dare go in there for the fear of their drunken principal.

Sakura strode in and banged on the desk, "Dorm please!"

Tsunade smiled at her confidence and then frowned while looking on her list. She looked up and whispered, "We have no more girl rooms."

Sakura arched a brow, "So…?"

"You'll have to stay in a boys dorm."

Sakura fell over and sighed, "Okay… room number please…"

"#345" Tsunade sad with a smile plastered on her face.

"Is it anybody bad?" Sakura asked scared.

"No, but- never mind." Tsunade waved her to leave. So Sakura left.

As she walked through the hallways she thought…

_What if it's LEE?!_

_**I would die a little then…**_

_She said it wasn't anybody bad…_

_**Who knows…?**_

Sakura found her room and went in. First thing she saw was blonde. "Naruto…" _He's my roomy?! Oh fuck no! _

Sakura laid her stuff on the floor, failing to notice the lack of TWO beds. (There was only one king-sized) "So Naruto… you're my room mate?"

The blonde looked up confused, "No I just snuck into Teme's room…"

_Oh dear… there is only one person Naruto named Teme…._

"Dobe how the hell did you get in my room, again?"

_That voice… AW FUCK!_

"You're my roommate?!" Sakura threw up her hands and screamed so loud the birds flew away… Shikamaru woke up… Neji drew a heavy line down his page… Ino messed up her hair… Tenten missed her target… Lee fell down… Hinata fell out of a tree by the dorm…

And Tsunade smiled wickedly, "Time to get Sakura and Sasuke back together!"

**

* * *

**

Okay… So was this good? I think I'm gonna keep throwing plot bunnies like this out and see which is best… so was is good? Bad? Review to answer.


	2. Roomies!

**Okay dudes… I still don't have my laptop, but I'll at least try to keep up one of my stories….**

**S T A N D A R D D I S C L A I M E R A P P L I E D**

**Life Is…**

Sakura bust out screaming again. "YOU'RE MY ROOMMATE?!" Her world is suddenly "spiraling downward."

Sasuke widened his eyes a bit and smirked. "To afraid?" Yeah, he was surprised too… but "cool" people showed no emotion, duh!

Naruto raised a brow and stared. "They used to be lovers for sure." With a nod he agreed with himself. He saw the awkward tension between the "lovers" and assumed quite quickly.

Sakura looked at Naruto and threw a book at his head, "SHUT UP!"

Sasuke scowled a Sakura's abrasive behavior. So he mumbled to himself, "Where did the 'nice' Sakura go?" He chuckled, somewhat.

Naruto cupped his hands and spoke towards Sasuke, he, who raised his eyebrow, "What is she your ex-girl friend?"

Sasuke smirked slightly and said, "My girlfriend's sister." His thoughts wandered to a screaming Karin and slightly cringed.

Sakura frowned and said, "STEP-sister." Why, why was she related to this… this… monster? Wait no that isn't a strong enough word.

"Fine whatever." Sasuke sighed and walked towards what was apparently his bed.

Sakura rolled her eyes, "Inconsiderate jerk." Naruto shook his head and agreed, "Thank you for seeing my point." Sasuke glared at him.

Sakura smiled somewhat, at the resemblance, and turned her head back to the Uchiha boy, who was currently looking down at his hands. "So, where do I sleep?"

She continued to look around the room, her eyes wandering. She noted that he had on photo turned down on the edge of his bed. It was face down…?

He looked up and shrugged, "I don't know… the floor maybe?"

She looked at the floor. Sure it was carpet, but when she was to wake up in the morning, she knew it would hurt like hell. So Sakura looked at him in disbelief, "Bastard!"

"Or would you rather sleep with me?" Sasuke 'sang' while petting the spot on the bed next to him.

Sakura sarcastically squealed, "_Of course, Sasuke-kun! I'd love to sleep with you!_" the words rolled off her tongue with a seductive edge. "Actually I'd rather-!"

"SSSSSAAAAAKKKKUUUUURRRRAAAAAAAAA!!" a voice screamed: equivalent to a dog trying to sing,

_Aw fuck… _Said girl thought. Sakura turned around and twitched, "I'm so screwed."

-

Tsunade smiled at the guests sitting before her. She smiled and began to rant, "Itachi, Ino, I hope you know your roles."

Itachi rolled his dark eyes, "Yeah, yeah get my brother together with his friend." He threw his hands up to emphasize. "Little brother always did have problems from telling a Bitch from a 'Nice' girl. Example would be Karin." He spat out her name.

Ino nodded quickly, "I hate Karin anyways! This'll be fun!" Ino jumped up and down in a really preppy way. "I love Sakura, too, so…. I'll beat the crap out of Sasuke if he doesn't cooperate." She cackled loudly and que the loud thunder.

Itachi sighed loudly, "Do I really have to work with this... this... this preppy… ditz?" He glanced at her, and hell, she was oblivious to the comment and was jumping up and down…still. "I mean, I heard she used to have a 'thing' for my bro."

Ino stood still and glared, Itachi shivered a bit, "What the _fuck _did you just blab about me?" He felt the room darken and the temperature drop.

"Hell, girl, you almost made me shit in my pants!" Itachi smiled and patted her head, "I guess your not that bad." Ino blushed and smiled.

Tsunade sighed, "Love between you guys is practically illegal."

Itachi and Ino fell over. They stood up in chorus and shouted (in chorus as well) "WHAT THE HELL??"

-

Karin strut over -clad in hot pink, practically burning everything dark in this room (which is everything). "SAKURA?" She first turns her head to glare at Sakura and then flips her hair to look at Sasuke. "What the hell is going on here?"

Sakura steps back and bangs her head on the wall. "Why, God? Why me?" Her forehead was throbbing when she stopped and looked at Karin. "Nothing, Karin. Nothing at all." She said sarcastically.

Karin ignored the remark and ran to Sasuke's side. She latched herself onto his arm. "Don't play around me, Sakura, what the fuck are you talking about."

Sakura turned and spat out lightly, "You don't want to know, girl." She started to walk out of the room, with Naruto trailing behind her. "Anyway bitch, why don't you ask your _boyfriend?_" Naruto cheered.

Karin batted her overly-mascaraed eyes and puckered her lips. "What happened Sasu-kun?"

Sasuke thought quietly, _She looks like a fish. What the hell? _"Nothing, babe. She's just my roommate."

Karin dropped his arm and screamed.

Neji messed up his hair while straightening.

Hinata yelled out a bunch of curses.

Tenten actually squealed.

Ino fell over.

Itachi's hair curled at the ends.

Tsunade choked on her sake.

Kakashi walked into class a second earlier.

What has gone on in this world?

-

Sakura smiled wickedly as she walked away. "Hey Naruto kid?"

He winced at the scream but answered back. "Yes Sakura-chan?"

"Do you want to be my friend?"

His eyes sparkled, "Sure!"

She smiled, "Then I got a task for you, buddy!"

**

* * *

**

Okay… just review please….


End file.
